<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Matter What by Moonstone_Plus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419942">No Matter What</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus'>Moonstone_Plus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Coop &amp; Cami Ask the World (TV), Stuck in the Middle (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Smut, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:32:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Wrathers move into the house next door to the Diaz family, tensions rise as Cooper and Ethan develop feelings, annoying a jealous Aidan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aidan Peters/Cooper "Coop" Wrather, Aidan Peters/Ethan Diaz, Ethan Diaz/Cooper "Coop" Wrather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When a new family moved in beside them, the Diaz family were curious about if they would have children. The family hoped that they would turn out similar to Ellie and Aidan Peters, who had become friends of the family and, for one, more. Their hopes turned into grins when the Wrather family turned up with four children led by their mother. The family was glad to have a semi-large family with a good age range spread. With three of the four being a similar age to the twins and Daphne. The older girl, they found out was between Harley and Ethan. Something the mothers were a little concerned about, at first. When she attempted to flirt with one.</p><p>Ethan rebuffed her approach to focus on the cute younger boy who was lugging a heavy camera case out of a moving truck. He was impressed by the specs, with the two hitting it up pretty quickly over a simple camera and only getting closer once the news came out that Cooper, and his sister Cameron, were actually on Youtube.</p><p>The pair only grew closer as Cooper invited Ethan into the new set room of the Coop and Cami show, in order to help set up the cameras.</p><p>Harley attempted to get in a word about helping out and looking at the tech they use, but her words were drowned out by two dorky teenage boys chatting like school girls after a new boy band came out. She instead headed back down stairs to watch in amusement as Cami found herself sandwiched between Lewie and Beast, with each of the pair trying to impress the girl. Harley was slightly amazed to see that both weren't just blowing it with their flirting and seemed to be actually getting somewhere with a girl who would become their new classmate.</p><p>She grinned a little when she saw Cami moving a little closer to Beast, giggling at a video of him pretending to awkwardly twerk, while wearing a onesie. A grin that only grew when she saw a lingering look when Beast's female friend who was dancing with him came into frame.</p><p>Ruffling Beast's hair on the way past, she disappeared back into the house. Only she wasn't just going to give up on Ethan and Cooper, as Harley pulled out her phone and started up an app she created for the sole purpose of spying on her family. She would argue it was for safety and privacy, but realistically Harley was just a little nosey as she got older. Aidan's fault, he always wanted to know the dirty secrets about people. A nosiness that led to the couple making out and fooling around to the sound of Lewie and Beast having their first of many mutual wanks together.</p><p>Without knowing it, Ethan's phone fed his words to her, allowing Harley to hear everything that he and anyone close was saying.</p><p>"I never knew this house was so big! Like, this is better than my place!" Ethan said, spinning in place to take in just the living room. Having to take up enough space for seven kids didn't leave much for the Diaz to live.</p><p>Cooper shrugged softly. "I guess? But would anything be big enough for what nine people around here?"</p><p>"You should see my Aubeuleita's place, dude. There's only her and my ho-COUSIN… my cousin but it could fit two of our families in there," Ethan bit his lip.</p><p>The last thing he needed was to admit his cousin was a hottie to a new boy he just met. Again. Though if the new boy was anything like him, then with sisters as hot as Charlotte and Cami, he might understand.</p><p>Harley rolled her eyes, Ethan had known the younger boy for less than an hour and he was already inviting him to see his Aubeuleita's household. Though the girl wondered how Ethan was going to take it when he realises that his new friend was three-years younger.</p><p>"She must be loaded, huh? My mom had to move here for some new job," Wondering how a house could be big enough to fit all those kids inside, Cooper furrowed his brow. Something in him hoped that his job on the Coop and Cami show could get him, that far in life.</p><p>"Loaded, enough." Ethan responded, the seventeen-year-old beginning to fiddle around with the camera. "But Aubeuleita's awesome, so you wouldn't know it by the way she acts…"</p><p>He and Cooper explored the new house which in so many ways was a close of the Diaz house if stripped completely bare and lacking its warm, welcoming energy. That and the energy that made people want to run away screaming after spending five minutes there.</p><p>Like the formerly used doll-house in the hallway, which now was storage for the girl's dance gear. Something that still confused and terrified Ethan, as he pictured Daphne dancing. Something that had only gotten more weirder when she was joined on stage by Beast, who revealed himself to be a natural double threat, with skills in both dancing and singing.</p><p>Heading down the upstairs hallway, Ethan was almost confused to see no doll-house there. Everything else looked roughly the same, only the doors were white and undecorated, plus generally more tidy. Confused, he couldn't stop staring for a moment trying to snap out of the weird daze.</p><p>Since Aidan lived in the basement, they never went upstairs for anything but to steal some of Ellie's panties and use them as cumrags every now and then. Though sometimes Ethan would use them as a gag on Aidan, making sure the older boy couldn't scream getting his ass pounded hard and deep. There had even been one weird night, where they had fucked while wearing pantines, Aidan in Ellie's and Ethan ending up with one of Harley's g-strings.</p><p>That had been a weird night, even if according to Aidan his ass looked amazing in Harley's underwear.</p><p>Which had been a compliment until Aidan told him that the girl had worn them on their next date, with Ethan almost gagging as his 'fuck buddy' told him all the juicy details about his fun. Somewhat forgetting that Harley was his sister.</p><p>"Why are you just staring at the wall?" Cooper asked curiously, when he saw the older boy standing there.</p><p>"Just weird to see. Anyway, which room is yours?" Pointing between the two doors, Ethan was curious to know if they were the same inside. If so, his clone room would be the perfect place to spy on his sisters changing, as the windows pointed at each other and two of them always forgot to close the curtains.</p><p>Cooper and his siblings had only seen the place once and were still arguing about who was going to get what room. So he pointed left. "I dunno, but I like that one-"</p><p>Before Ethan could respond, a voice made him groan.</p><p>"You should just install a dollhouse out here, much better real estate."</p><p>The seventeen-year-old groaned as his little sister joined their conversation. "Aren't you meant to be playing with Ollie?"</p><p>"He's gross," Daphne almost sneered, the twelve year old girl stomped her foot. "And boring. So I thought I would snatch away the cute brother before you infect him."</p><p>Ethan groaned, mentally throwing up at the knowledge of Daphne finding a boy, cute. Even if she was getting to that age and had even begun flirting with a boy at school that loved spying on people. "Go and play with Ollie… he doesn't seem that bad!"</p><p>Making an uneasy face, Cooper mouthed to the older boy. "Ehhh, have you met him?"</p><p>The older teen simply gave a 'Seriously, trying to get rid of her…' look in return.</p><p>It took almost ten minutes before they were finally rid of her, and took up hiding in one of the closets to make sure that Daphne couldn't find them once back with the new outfit she wanted to show off to the new cutie on the block. To their relief, the angry girl gave up after shouting that Cooper was ugly anyway, and stormed off. Yet, the boys stayed in that closet a while longer, listening carefully for her return and slowly to each other's heart beats. Cooper could feel Ethan's warm breath on his face, and since he was being pinned to the wall with a hand over his mouth to make sure she couldn't hear their breathing, had both hands touching the older boy's chest.</p><p>Underneath Ethan's shirt he could feel a very solid six-pack, cut like stone pressing right up against him. Something about it made him slowly begin to be aroused, so close with this hot older teen with their bodies inches apart. The fact that they were alone in a closet close enough to kiss made Cooper groan, feeling his cock slowly riding in his skinny jeans. It would be pinned right to his leg, but on the bright side Ethan couldn't feel it.</p><p>Eventually the hand lowered, surprising him by following down his smooth chest before going limp at Ethan's side.</p><p>"S-So um…" Cooper began, the teen feeling warm and his heart race getting faster. "W-w-what do you like doing?"</p><p>"Well, um… last time I was in a closet like this I liked fucking the girl's brains out," Ethan shrugged, a blush touching his tanned cheeks. Seven minutes in orgasmic heaven was a drool-worthy memory. He just wished that it hadn't been with his sister. "How about you?"</p><p>Apparently this wasn't the right choice of words, as his new friend's eyes widened as he let out a surprised 'Oh, wow…' before throwing open the closet and jumping out for some fresh air.</p><p>With how fast the blonde was moving away from him, Ethan raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong, man? Sorry, i-if you don't want to talk about that so fast I won't mention it!"</p><p>"N-No… I just wasn't expecting to be discussing that while in…" Cooper stuttered, the younger boy blushing and showing his younger maturity. The fourteen-year-old teenager struggled with not getting an erection just from the site of catalog girls in Bikinis.</p><p>"Oh- Ooooooh!" With wide eyes, Ethan threw his hands up. "I'm really sorry, really bad place to say that. "I wasn't coming onto you or anything like that,"</p><p>"I-I know man… just not used to talking like that. My ex and I didn't really get past hand-holding and a peck on the cheek…" Cooper blushed before continuing. "That and I mostly only hang with my sister and my friend, Fred… who I don't want to think of like that..."</p><p>The Diaz boy understood, he had to hold his tongue around his little brothers about any sex stuff. All he had to talk to was Aidan and even then his friend usually brought up fucking his sister, which Ethan still got weird about in spite of having done the girls himself multiple times. Plus in spite of even joining Aidan in fucking his sister, a couple of time. That and their chats were never long; Their pants came off way too fast to get enough words out.</p><p>"So, uh, since this hasn't come up man, how old are you?" Ethan questioned, the teen beginning to wonder if Cooper was more like his little brothers then he thought.</p><p>"Huh? Oh, right. I'm fourteen. And you look like… sixteen?"</p><p>Ethan pouted. "I'm not that short. I'm seventeen,"</p><p>"Oh…" Cooper responded, the boy blushing that he had somewhat, felt up the chest of an older boy. What made it worse was that he still wanted to do it, despite their age gap.</p><p>He wasn't going to be telling anyone but he had been checking out a lot of boy's chest lately, with the teenager having got sick of the lean undefined ones and craved the more chiseled one. Girls were still hot for him, opening ogling at big breasts like any teenage boy would, drooling on magazine pages. Usually going much further than that and releasing a few loads of his future baby batter onto the pages of the magazine, his chest and his cum rags. Which usually found the form of his dirty t-shirts or underwear.</p><p>The boy even stayed a little later at hockey to see some of the older teenager's changing. Some that had figured out the younger boy's game and, much to his embarrassment, loved teasing him by openingly putting on shows. Shows that usually ended with them using a towel or their jerseys to whip his young ass. Once or twice he would feel a hand join in, lingering for a little grope. A grope that had a blushing fourteen-year-old hightailing it out of there in embarrassment, though he was finding himself leaning back into the grope.</p><p>"Um, s-sorry about touching you before. I was just kinda surprised."</p><p>Breaking out with a broad smirk, the Diaz boy shrugged. Biting his inner lip, he eyed up the dirty-blonde cutie. "No prob, Coop. Trust me, a lot of people have done that."</p><p>That comment just had Cooper blushing brighter, and Harley listening in was rolling her eyes at how cocky her big brother got when the family wasn't around. A sausage fest on his own, all the teen seemed to think about was sex, girls and hot boys for him to dominate. And he seemed to be enjoying the new boy.</p><p>"Many love feeling these puppies up…" Ethan grinned, with the older boy deciding to have a little fun with the cute younger boy.</p><p>Cooper's mouth dropped as Ethan grabbed the bottom of his own t-shirt and lifted it up to reveal his six-pack abs to the fourteen-year-old. He trapped them between his teeth and flexed both arms for Cooper, showing off his impressive body in all its rich, tanned definition. Every inch of Ethan was muscular and sexy, which had the young boy struggling on where to start staring. Eventually deciding to start on Ethan's dark chocolate nipples and move down, licking his lips at the open show he was being given.</p><p>When his blue eyes reached low enough, they were drawn down to the raging tent in Ethan's sweatpants. Cooper's mouth ran dry as his cock throbbed in plain view of Ethan.</p><p>"I-I-I…"</p><p>Ethan chuckled a little, noticing how the teen was acting and realising that Cooper was enjoying. "Dude, relax… breathe a little… Your hardon needs a little air, too."</p><p>"WHAT!?" Cooper almost screamed, covering himself up. There was no way Ethan saw him throb, was there?</p><p>"I'm teasing…" Ethan smiled. "You aren't showing at all, so relax."</p><p>While he wanted to move this further, Ethan internally smiled and decided to treat Cooper like he did the twins when they began getting hardons. Even if he wasn't expecting the day that he would capture the view of Beast with an erect cock, tenting out his basketball shorts. Since they had been playing a game together, each of them shirtless. Lewie luckily had been easier to deal with, just popping one while watching a particularly sexualised scene in one of his and Harley's shows. A blanket dealt with that.</p><p>Thus lying to calm the fourteen-year-old cutie down, Ethan wished he hadn't mentioned anything as his new friend covered himself up like that. That throb had been strong enough to show off through his skinny jeans, turning on the older boy that he made Cooper that horny without even trying. Anyone in the street could call out for Ethan to take off his shirt and he would do it in an instant. His hot Latino pride burning bright, eager to show off.</p><p>None of them however had such an awkward yet cute reaction that the younger boy had just given him.</p><p>"Did you wanna… get a real touch? I wouldn't mind," With a warmth to his voice, Ethan massaged his abs lightly. "I used to get this way over abs too when I was your age… even felt up my old babysitter's boyfriend while he was asleep on the couch."</p><p>Cooper didn't say anything. One of his arms moved on its own, reaching out to touch when he stopped dead.</p><p>"COOPER! GET YOUR BOXES!" A shrill voice cried out from downstairs, which had both the boys quickly trying to readjust. Two obviously hard teenage boys was not something his mother needed to see. "NOW!"</p><p>Lowering his shirt, Ethan smiled. "Come on bud, I'll give you a hand."</p><p>Despite the embarrassment of everything that was going on, Cooper smiled softly. "T-Thanks…"</p><p>From then, the friendship of Ethan and Cooper only kept growing despite the three-year age range, with the seventeen-year-old beginning to help on the backside of the Coop and Cami show. Using it as a way to trial his filming making desires while also helping out his new friend. Unlike what his mother and sisters had thought, Ethan hadn't replaced Fred as Cooper's new best friend with the two teenagers continuing to live separate lives from each other but also enjoying each other's company when they did get together. Cooper was thrilled that Fred seemed to find Ethan just as cool as he did.</p><p>It made everything easier when Ethan did the filming crew of the Coop and Cami: Ask the World.</p><p>The only one who wasn't entirely happy about Ethan's new friendship with the oldest Wrather male, was Ethan's best friend and occasional fuck buddy, Aidan Peters. The boyfriend of Ethan's sister Harley. With the eighteen-year-old making it clear that he didn't overly like Cooper or at least didn't trust his motives for Ethan.</p><p>This didn't stop the pair though, and as their friendship grew, both families weren't shocked when Ethan and Cooper shared more private moments and ended up giving each other very similar birthday presents. With Ethan giving his new younger friend a Giraffe onesie, which while meant as a joke from the older teen about Cooper being younger, was worn near nightly. Having loved his onesie, Cooper worked to get his older friend one that would fit him, finally finding one that made him grin at the thought of.</p><p>A cartoonish green dinosaur onesie.</p><p>The seventeen-year-old had wanted to throw it at the younger boy but the grin on the fourteen-year-old boy's face when he handed it over and watched as Ethan unwrapped it had him keeping it on his lap while unwrapping the rest of his presents.</p><p>Now that both boys had onesies, a grin had quickly come to Cooper's face, with the younger boy waiting until he had some along time with the seventeen-year-old to invite him over for a onesie sleepover. A sleepover that only got better when his mom revealed that Ollie would be going to have a sleepover with his new friend Dylan. With his brown-headed little brother having grown a slight idolisation towards Dylan's 'cooler' older brother Zach, over the last few months.</p><p>Ecstatic that his little brother would be away and for once leaving them alone, Cooper had shoved every single toy he could find into the closet, stolen the TV from downstairs that nobody would be using and hooked up the game console. Even though Cooper openly sucked at video games, he knew Ethan loved them and never got a chance to play them at home.</p><p>When Cooper opened his closet, remembering the closest he had gotten to touching Ethan, he plucked out the onesie and was about to put it on over his pajama pants. The teen prefers to go shirtless when wearing the onesie. Something stopped him, however. Something mischievous worked into the boy's mind, so he set it down on his bed and closed the door.</p><p>Reaching his arms to opposite sides of his tee, the boy pulled it up and over his head in one swift movement that left him bare chested. The warm sunlight felt good on his body, capturing his lean form. Cooper ran a hand up and down his smooth chest, brushing over his small pink nipples and flat stomach. He had been hoping to develop abs by now, but was way too busy to work out. Cooper massaged his body all over for a while, admiring himself in the mirror before sliding a hand down into his pants. Tucked in a pair of checkered blue boxers, his soft five-inch cock twitched as a hand wrapped around.</p><p>Cooper released a small moan as he squeezed softly, moving slowly along the soft cock to make it harden. But just as his cock grew to a semi, the hand left his boxers and started to slide them off. Ass first, giving the wall a nice view of his perky white butt. After, he saw the start of his dirty-blonde trimmed patch of pubic hair, the garden surrounding his cute pale cock. Cooper continued easing down his pants to get a full view of his hardening cock before it popped right out, bobbing around in the open. The slim five-inch length had a freckle or two close to its light pink head, which was covered up by the foreskin peeling away the harder his dick became.</p><p>In the end he pulled it back, letting the head free so he could stroke away without anyone interrupting him. Getting a load of cum out before Ethan arrived could be hot; Cumming on his hand and licking it up so Ethan could smell it on him.</p><p>However, that plan died as a loud knock on his door made him jump out of his skin.</p><p>Luckily, it wasn't Ethan. Who it was confused him: it was Ethan's best friend Aidan Peters, who was giving the boy a look of complete distrust. Cooper covered himself up quickly with the onesie, not having noticed the door swing open. A small yelp of surprise left his lips, too scared to do anything more.</p><p>"Seems that I was right." Aidan stated, his voice not showing any emotion as he walked into the young teen's bedroom. Shutting the door behind him.</p><p>"H-h-hi Aidan. Um, what are you doing here?" Heart beating fast, Cooper's mind was racing.</p><p>"Proving to myself, that you are after more than just a friendly little sleepover with my man Ethan…" Aidan responded, a smirk coming to the end of his lips.</p><p>Cooper gulped. He knew that look well; Aidan always pulled it when he would get embarrassed in front of Ethan, using it to taunt and tease for some reason. "What are you on about? I was just getting changed,"</p><p>"Oh cut the bull little boy… we both know the game you are playing here." Aidan responded, moving closer to the teenager. "The question is, do I let it play out or do I deal in, and take out the competitor."</p><p>"C-competitor?"</p><p>"Mhm, you are competing for Ethan Diaz… and being a real pain in the ass about it," Aidan stated, "However, what you don't get kid is that I own the Diaz game and this?" The teenager stopped momentarily grope his cock through his jeans. "That owns, both Harley and Ethan."</p><p>Cooper tried his best not to look at Aidan down there. Being hard and naked would not work well. "I-I am not after Ethan, at all! We are just friends, Aidan. Now get out, I'm naked!"</p><p>He was struggling not to drop the onesie; having seen Aidan shirtless before and a good outline of his cock, this cocky boy could give Ethan a run for his money purely in looks.</p><p>Aidan smirked and shook his head in amusement. "Oh little boy, what will I do with you…"</p><p>The eighteen-year-old decided on reaching out and ripping the coverage away from Cooper's fourteen-year-old body, smirking as his eyes raked the naked and quickly hardening body of his fuck toy's new crush. While cute, an unremarkable body that he had seen on many twinks before, leading Aidan to wonder just what Ethan saw in this when he was building the body of a god. With free access he didn't have to earn or buy stupid onesies.</p><p>"You remind me of Beast, when I first bred his ass." Aidan finally spoke up after a few moments. The cocky teen decided to take his friend's crush down a little bit to let him know where he stood in this line-up. Behind Him. "His body lacked maturity…"</p><p>"Y-y-you're gross!" Cooper whimpered, grabbing his onesie again.</p><p>"Did I say you could grab that…" Aidan sighed, taking and throwing the onesie to the other side of the room. "Oh, I'm gross am I? Well then, maybe I shouldn't tell you that Beast was as tight as your little brother Ollie looks… maybe I should re-acquaint myself with that tightness ass. Or find a new one,"</p><p>Reaching out, he grabbed hold of Cooper's cock to tightly squeeze the little dick. Stroking back and forth, he purred at the boy's whimper of fear and pleasure. Surprised that the boy was still hard after all this, Aidan knew something had to be turning him on and had a little idea what it was. He had noticed just how eager Cooper was when being told what to do. So now he wanted to see just how far he could take this little boy before he broke.</p><p>"Oh, no word about me taking your little brother or your tightness?" Aidan smirked, chuckling slightly. The moaning whimpers coming from the younger boy as Aidan's hand continued to stroke, was enough of an answer to let the older boy know what the young teen wanted. Reaching out and flicking the boy's dick, Aidan commanded him. "Turn around, lean on your bed kid. Now."</p><p>Like an obedient puppy, Cooper turned around and leaned down on his bed. The boy got to his hands and knees, nervously presenting his ass.</p><p>"Now that is an adorable looking ass, for a kid… does your little brother have one similar?" Aidan smirked, running his hand over the soft cheeks before grabbing the pair and squeezing tight.</p><p>Shivering a little, the fourteen-year-old yelped. "W-wouldn't you know? L-let go of me!"</p><p>"Oh, now that wasn't the answer I was looking for, kid, now shut up little a good little bottom bitch." Aidan commanded and to his amazement it worked. Sinking his thumbs into Cooper's soft ass, he spread the cheeks apart and licked his lips. Moving down to run his tongue up the crack, Aidan tortured that little hole with the tip of his tongue to see how loud Cooper would get. "Mm, I should just fuck you right now. You'd like that, wouldn't you bottom bitch?"</p><p>Cooper stayed quiet, but the whimpering and shivers coming from the younger teen told the eighteen-year-old everything he needed to know.</p><p>"Imagine what my Ethan would think, if he comes in to find you taking my cock like an obedient little slut boy…" Aidan almost hissed into the young boy's ear, with the older grabbing Cooper's body and pulling him back to do so. Sliding a hand up, he grabbed a fistful of dirty-blonde hair. Cooper winced. "Tell me what I wanna hear. Beg me to fuck you,"</p><p>"Pl-"</p><p>The fourteen-year-old was saved from finishing this however by the voice of his mother, rocketing through the walls and flooring. "COOPER! ETHAN'S HERE!"</p><p>Growling Aidan grabbed a hold of the younger boy and shoved him towards the onesie on the floor. With Cooper groaning from the slight pain as he worked out what Aidan wanted, and began clothing himself. Just the image of Aidan's cock made the boy flush red now, knowing how close he was to begging for it. Being told what to do by someone roughly for once was making Cooper hard. He did wish the verbal was nicer and less forced, however.</p><p>"He will know nothing of this, got it Cooper…" Aidan hissed, once the boy had started to dress himself. The teen reached out and grabbed Cooper's head by the chin to make sure the teen was looking in his direction at him. Inches apart, his eyes were full of a dominant lust. "You make sure he records you, bitch boy. Otherwise, you will be watching as the cock you just begged for, takes your little brother's innocence."</p><p>Aidan was gone before Cooper could even finish pulling his leg through his onesie, looking back to find his room abandoned. He finished doing up the buttons and wiggled around to get comfy in a wooly giraffe suit, feeling his cock and ass brushing against it and being tickled. Though he could still feel the older boy's saliva between his ass cheeks.</p><p>The wetness forced the teen to walk a little oddly as he made his way down towards his older friend, who was grinning in his Green Dinosaur Onesie.</p><p>"Hey man!" Ethan shouted, pulling Cooper into a tight hug. A tight hug that lingered. "What was Aidan doing over? You two having a little fun without me?"</p><p>"N-No… he um wanted Charlotte's advice on something…" Cooper began, doubting that the older teenager would want him revealing the truth.</p><p>Having stuck around in a hidden area, Aidan smirked and chuckled internally at the young boy lying to his crush about him. It seemed that Cooper truly was a bottom bitch.</p><p>"Oh, cool!"</p><p>Cooper offered his best grin, lucky that Ethan didn't notice anything wrong.</p><p>"So shall we head for your room?" Ethan grinned, the seventeen-year-old keeping his tone light and words safe. Still not overly comfortable with bringing up sexual topics with the young teen after his reaction from their first meeting. "I brought something awesome!"</p><p>Excited for the little show and tell, teenagers booked it up the stairs. Though quickly ran back down to grab drinks and snacks from the kitchen before they were instantly back up stairs and slammed the door shut, barring it by scooting over Cooper's dresser so that no girls could interrupt their night, and nobody would be able to hear anything said or done. Like watching an R-rated horror movie Ethan had snagged out of Rachel's room, unaware that Cooper was more of a musicals boy over true horror. On the bright side, there were naked girls on the cover. Both boys were interested to see how a mix between porno and horror was going to work, and whether they should cuddle up like scared children or jerk off side-by-side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neither boy spoke the options, but were well aware they were thinking about it.</p><p>To each other's relief, they started off by just playing video games and throwing snacks in each other's faces. Ethan managed to get chocolate on Cooper's white PS4 controller while his little friend was singing his heart out on a Pop music game, taken aback by Cooper's singing ability.</p><p>"Damn dude…! Why didn't you tell me you could sing!" Ethan exclaimed once the younger boy had finished.</p><p>The teen earned a blush from the younger boy.</p><p>"I only do it in the shower," Cooper explained, looking at the floor and biting his lip.</p><p>Ethan smirked, wondering if that was an invite.</p><p>"Then I really wanna hear you in the shower- No wait I didn't mean that!" His eyes were full of fake panic.</p><p>Cooper giggled. "You want to hear me, showering?"</p><p>Stealing a glance to see if his friend was magically hard already, Ethan was disappointed to see nothing but baggy cream fabric with brown square-ish spots. Biting his lower lip, he set down the controller before scooting closer to Cooper and snatching something out of his backpack. On his hands and knees, crawling so close he was looming over his friend, the seventeen-year-old broke out with a dirty grin like he was suddenly about to go down on Cooper.</p><p>"So Coop. I've got a movie, you've got a voice to scream with," He said, "You wanna watch yet?"</p><p>Still not readjusted after earlier, the young boy booped his nose. "Nope I want to kick your ass on Mortal Kombat!"</p><p>Propping themselves up onto a little stack of pillows so they were comfortable on the floor and able to see the screen, the teenage boys selected their characters and loaded into the game.</p><p>A few minutes later Ethan had Cooper comfortably snuggled up on his back, carrying the boy around like a koala while they made their way down stairs to the dining room. He lost a little bet to see who would win best out of three. The loser had to carry the winner around whenever they said 'monkey'. Of course the young boy was going to use that all night instead of walking around, getting some odd looks from his mother and younger sister.</p><p>Though these looks were better than the one he got from his other sister. With Charlotte instead giving the boy a knowing look that had Cooper blushing as he realised that his secret might be known by at least one of his sisters. Probably because she had been sucking Aidan's dick for a month, usually with Harley there right alongside her. Something that had the girl herself questioning if she actually enjoyed sucking off Aidan's cock or she simply preferred making out with Harley; their tongues fighting for domination even if it had a cock between them.</p><p>The family, and Ethan, ate surprisingly quietly without Ollie. No food tossed between plates or at somebody's face, nobody argued some stupid little thing or brought up that Ethan kept glancing lingering looks at the dirty-blonde Wrather boy. Ethan wasn't entirely sure why, but the trio of older Wrather siblings kept looking at the sink like something was about to pop out of it and begin bathing themselves.</p><p>Once dinner was finished and the females of the Wrather family had gone to bed, Ethan and Cooper retreated fully into the boy's room to continue the rest of their fun. Despite being nervous about the situation, Ethan fished through the bag that he had brought with him in order to pull the movie out of its hiding spot as Cooper got comfortable on his bed.</p><p>"Soo, you still game to watch the movie?" Ethan started, the seventeen-year-old not fully knowing how to begin watching horror porn with a fourteen-year-old boy.</p><p>Despite only minimal light in the room, Cooper nodded nervously which had the older boy grinning just as nervous. While him and Aidan had jerked it off together numerous times, there were only mere months between them. Not over three years and unlike the twins, Cooper wasn't actually his little brother.</p><p>This was actually him, a seventeen-year-old trying to convince a fourteen-year-old to watch porn with him.</p><p>Ethan loaded the movie up before grabbing the remote and heading for Cooper's bed, with the teenager pushing the younger boy over before joining him on too. The two had to shuffle and adjust as the single bed struggled to accommodate them both. Cooper blushed, wanting to protest that Ethan should move onto Ollie's bed to get more comfortable, but the feeling of the older teen's body pushing up against his side had that protest dying.</p><p>Despite the occasional thoughts of how close they were, the boy lost their focus on it once Ethan started the movie. With both of the boys getting a few jump scares in the beginning part of the movie. What a scary clown had to do with porn, they weren't sure of but it did have them jumping. The lead boys were at least cute. Ethan noting that one had even been in the pornography version of the show Stranger Things, Stranger Thangs.</p><p>Whose version of Will had gone through much greater horrors than the real one.</p><p>Both of them silently agreed that the lead girl was flat-chested and boring, even some of the 'teenage' boys were packing better breasts then the lead girl. In what was a disappointment to both of the onesie clad teenagers.</p><p>"S-so when does the um… po-porn start?"</p><p>On screen a girl was being chased down the street with terrible effects that the two knew they could do better with a camera and laptop.</p><p>"I have no clue…" Ethan admitted. "I do know they have a orgy in the creek… but… I have no idea…"</p><p>Cooper whined. "Ugh… There was better action in the Dildo Games! And that didn't have any porn for like ninety minutes!"</p><p>About ready to just skip ahead or go back to video games, Ethan muttered and fiddled with his buttons. Popping one out, then back in just to pass the time. Soon reaching inside his pants when a heated scene finally started. Watching a boy making out heavily with the girl, Ethan fished his cock out from his boxers. Playing with it where Cooper couldn't see, not wishing to creep the boy out, he felt eyes creeping down his body.</p><p>It was one of the best features of the onesie: the teen was able to play with himself easier without the twins seeing. Or worse, his sisters and parents. Through Lewie was beginning to give him weird smiles and giggles.</p><p>"Y-you don't have to, you know- uh, hide it," Cooper's voice was a low whisper, adjusting himself. His hard cock loose inside the onesie was getting to his head, and his lust for Ethan. The boy thrilled that Aidan's saliva was now long dried, since that would have only made his issue worse.</p><p>Ethan gulped nervously, wondering if the younger boy meant it.</p><p>"A-are you sure, man?"</p><p>Once again, Cooper's nerves only grew and without words he nodded to let the older boy know that he was very sure that he would like to see the seventeen-year-old naked. The boy had dreamt of the abs he had felt up months earlier and wished to finally see them in the open.</p><p>"Well… okay… if you are sure dude,"</p><p>Playing the cocky show-off card he knew his friend loved, Ethan used two fingers to grip the opening folds of his onesie and roughly tug them apart. In a spray of buttons his body was revealed; Ethan's chiselled six-pack and solid pecs were uncovered and slightly sweaty after being trapped in the onesie all night. But what really had Cooper's attention was what poked out of his boxers. The thick seven and a half inch piece of meat resting comfortably against Ethan's waist.</p><p>'Oh god… he's bigger than Aidan…' Cooper mentally freaked over, the boy's eyes widening as he tried to take in every bit of the lengthy cock.</p><p>In the moment every fibre of the young boy's being was screaming to just reach out and grab it. Shoved the huge thing in his mouth and let Ethan use his body in any way he wanted. Completely entranced by his older friend's cock, he didn't register that Ethan just broke his onesie's buttons.</p><p>Cooper licked his lips, watching as Ethan started to jerk his meaty cock.</p><p>Trying to look like he wasn't staring, the fourteen-year-old struggled watching the movie. It was already ending. They missed the orgy scene, not that it was anything more than a strip tease and the camera panned away to reveal the crappy end credits.</p><p>"Aw, what the fuck!" Ethan snapped at the screen. Withholding from throwing the remote but only just.</p><p>As Ethan growled at his television, Cooper didn't even seem to notice that the movie was finished. Instead, he was on the live-action porn that was happening on the bed next to him. With his eyes never going far away from the older boy's cock as Ethan's hand worked it. With every passing second that Ethan became more aggravated, his hand wrapped tighter around his length. Making it look thicker than it already was, and driving Cooper crazy. Now more than ever he wanted to offer up his hand, or better yet his throat.</p><p>He didn't want to scare off the seventeen-year-old however, so he decided to do something that would hopefully capture Ethan's attention. The fourteen-year-old began to undo his onesie, planning on willingly showing his cock to someone else for the first time in his life. Closing his eyes, Cooper opened his onesie enough to fully reveal his fully erect and throbbing five-inch cock.</p><p>Stopping Ethan's aggravation cold.</p><p>"Woah," Twitching at the sight, Ethan's throat ran dry. "You're bigger than I was at your age! Holy shit, Coop!"</p><p>"R-Really?" Cooper asked with a nervous blush, opening his eyes to look over at the older teenager. Who had returned to stroking himself with a gentler pace, though this time he had changed his position so he cock was almost angled towards the younger boy.</p><p>Before the young boy could start jerking himself off, Ethan swiftly grabbed Cooper's thin cock.</p><p>"Yeah, I could fit the whole thing in one hand!" Slowly moving along the boy's length, Ethan moaned at how Cooper sounded. Cute sounds being milked from his slim pink lips just from jerking him off. Impressed with the boy's size, he squeezed around the head tight, watching Cooper's foreskin fold over the head before peeling back.</p><p>Cooper shuddered and bucked upwards, fucking his crush's hand.</p><p>"Damn dude… your moans are sooo…" Ethan moaned, the seventeen-year-old feeling his body warming from the sounds of Cooper's beautiful moans. Moans that had him wanting to hold the younger boy and do everything in his power to make those sounds escape past those cute lips. For the first time he actually wanted to please somebody else, rather than just cum and toss their hole aside until he needed it. Ethan adjusted to massage the tip of Cooper's cock with his thumb, rubbing in his sweet precum. "And you're leaking so fucking much! How long have you wanted this?"</p><p>The fourteen-year-old blushed as he muttered. "A-A while…"</p><p>"Really, Coop? Why didn't you say something?" Ethan asked, the older teen's hand continued to stroke the younger boy's beautiful smooth pink cock. His fingers teasing the boy's young balls as he came into contact with them on the down stroke. "He-hey, um… if it's not too much to ask, could you, uh, j-jerk me off too? Fairs… fair, right?"</p><p>"Yes!" Cooper exclaimed quickly, the fourteen-year-old blushing a little when he realised just how excited his 'Yes' was. Without wasting another moment Cooper's hand shot out and grabbed Ethan's thick Latino cock. The younger boy moaning from the feel of the thick pulsing cock inside of his hand, his fingers just managing to wrap around the thickness.</p><p>"Mmm, jerk it nice and fast dude," There was a slight air of dominance to those words that made Cooper's cock jump.</p><p>As with Aidan earlier in the afternoon, Cooper Wrather followed the older boy's order to a 't'.</p><p>Pumping the tanned cock at a fast pace, working in little circular motions that had Ethan grunting. This boy was a bro at jerking off big cocks, using his whole hand to pleasure the dick. Milking it of copious amounts of the Latino boy's precum, Cooper couldn't stop jerking it even as Ethan's breathing became deeper. He could hear the moans of pleasure, and that Ethan's hand was moving faster along his length to keep up.</p><p>"Fuck! Ke-keep going Coop… m-make me cum!" Ethan thrust up a few times to meet his friend's palm. Shaking slightly as it started to become too much. "B-bro… c-could I cum in your mouth?"</p><p>Cooper struggled with that one.</p><p>He wasn't entirely sure about swallowing another boy's cum yet, but he didn't want to upset Ethan either. "I-I-I…"</p><p>Ethan groaned internally, since the teenager began to remember the way Lewie had reacted when Ethan had wanted to dump a load of his cum into his mouth. It was exactly the same as this. At least he would know how to handle the adorable younger boy that he wanted, by treating him like Lewie and Beast. The way that he had won over the twins was through bribery, but he had a slightly different way of dealing with this.</p><p>The seventeen-year-old leant down and connected their lips in the pair's first kiss. A kiss that both of them had been craving for weeks, even with the age difference being a small issue for them, as they thought the other wouldn't be interested. Their lips played softly, forming a long kill that pumped every ounce of passion they felt for each other into their bodies. Ethan's hands released Cooper's cock, instead riding up his smooth chest as he rolled on top.</p><p>Deepening the kiss and melting as Ethan felt him up, Cooper's hand refused to stop working the older boy's cock. His other hand captured Ethan's cheek, drawing him in so the kiss could not break. Shamelessly making out with his crush, tongues licking each other's lips but not moving past yet. That was when Ethan moved back to his dick, taking both of their members into his strong grip to jerk them off together.</p><p>Despite the shock of their first kiss, Cooper returned to moaning as the muscular seventeen-year-old continued to work his magic on Cooper's cock. With the boy shivering a little, once more when Ethan leant back in and purred a line from the last movie they had gone to see together.</p><p>"That movie was crap but, you know," Ethan purred, the older boy cooing from the sensation of feeling Cooper's eager lips coming to meet him. The older teen's cock twitched as his tongue came into contact with the fourteen-year-old's. "You'll cum too, you'll cum too, you'll cum too!"</p><p>"O-oh my god, Ethan…! Shut up!" Rolling his eyes playfully, Cooper pressed their lips together again. He broke it with a blush. "I-I mean… I won't tell you what to do again,"</p><p>Ethan decided to see something and got a little naughtier with his next purr. "Oh really, if you did then I could give that cute little butt of yours a spanking…"</p><p>Ever since he got to spank the twins, Ethan had grown a craving for it in every sexual event. Nothing made his cock throb harder then feeling a boy's soft ass as he spanked them. The way they yelled and screamed, their little cocks waving between their legs. Once he managed to make Beast shoot a load by doing nothing but spanking him. After about an hour, and a very little red ass. It had been the hottest thing Ethan had ever seen, with the teenager grabbing his phone to take numerous pictures of the ass like that, both with and without his cock 'hot-dogging' Beast's ass-cheeks. Those pictures were some of his most enjoyed.</p><p>"Pl-please spank me, Ethan!" Begged Cooper, surprising himself. "Oh a-and can you record it? It kind of, um, turns me on?"</p><p>"Oh, being spanked turns you on?" Ethan purred, his hand slipping down Cooper's body to rub his ass.</p><p>"N-N-No… being recorded…" Cooper blushed, cursing Aidan slightly.</p><p>Ethan smiled at the younger boy. He had no issue with recording the younger boy and getting to keep a memory of spanking that boy's adorable ass. After slipping his phone out, Ethan roughly took Cooper by the hips and flipped him over. Cooper's body was smooth and pale, with curvy hips and a fine perky ass that had Ethan throbbing. Massaging the smooth ass cheeks, he spread them open to get a look at his crush's hole. Small, pink and somehow looked tighter than the twins ever did.</p><p>Moaning, Ethan pulled Cooper back so the boy was forced onto his hands and knees. With the new elevation, he could move in and plant a sloppy kiss on the fourteen-year-old's ass.</p><p>"Mmm," Running his tongue up one cheek gave the perfect taste. So soft he could sink his teeth in before Cooper whined. "Fuck your ass is amazing!"</p><p>"R-R-Really?" Cooper asked nervously, the boy wiggling his ass a little at the older teenager.</p><p>The older teen couldn't stop himself from moaning in delight at the view.</p><p>Ethan started his camera, getting a close up of Cooper's ass. Its perky cheeks and perfect little pink hole he wanted to stretch open. One of his hands still rubbed and squeezed, sending shivers down the boy's spine. With one last kiss and a little nip, Ethan purred. "Beautiful and amazingly spankable,"</p><p>Cooper shivered a little from the words, the younger boy loving the reaction that both of the older boy's had given him from his body.</p><p>"S-Spank me Ethie…" Cooper begged. While he wasn't overly interested in being spanked, if it made the seventeen-year-old boy happier then he would let himself get spanked. Even if it would be the first spanking that he had gotten since his father had died. For Ethan, he would do anything. "I-I want you to…"</p><p>With one harsh swing, Ethan brought his hand down on Cooper's pale butt. He felt the softness in his hand, lingering for a handful of the young boy's butt. However, he didn't allow him to adjust so quickly spanked him a second time. While he wished the perky butt would jiggle, he absolutely loved the way Cooper pressed his face into a pillow to keep from screaming. Ethan wasn't one to hold back on spanking. He slapped the ass again, then one more, each time making his red hand prints last longer and the sound echoed through the bedroom. Upon contact Cooper would thrust forward, pressing his body deeper into the bed yet managing to wiggle his ass around at Ethan, perfectly begging for a few more slaps.</p><p>Ethan's grin only grew as he watched Cooper's reaction to the spanking, with the teen learning what his best friend had learnt earlier that day. Cooper was a bottom ready to please, willing to do anything to make his top happy. Something that was making the seventeen-year-old's cock throb in enjoyment.</p><p>"Okay my beautiful, your ass is red enough. I'm sending this to Aidan, you jerk off and wait," He said casually, typing away a gloating message. Blissfully unaware that Aidan hated Cooper Wrather, and that Cooper was already being forced to send the video on.</p><p>Cooper blushed but did what Ethan asked, with the younger boy rolling over and slowly jerking his young five-inch cock while waiting for the three-year older boy to pay attention to him again.</p><p>Without looking up, Ethan giggled. "Actually… I'm sending this to Lewie and Beast too! Okay?"</p><p>Both pairs of cheeks as red as a beetroot, the younger boy could only nod silently. The streamer a little embarrassed about having boys his own age and in his classes, getting a video of him being spanked.</p><p>Massaging precum into the flared head of his cock, the boy whimpered wondering what the other three would do to him. He only wanted Ethan, though could not fully deny the thought of Aidan Peters and the Diaz twins being cute enough to allow himself. Especially if Ethan was there to watch and tell him how to pleasure the three.</p><p>"C-could I su-suck you now, please?" Cooper said in a whisper.</p><p>Ethan tucked away his phone and lowered down between the young boy's legs, smirking up at him. His hands ran along the side of Cooper's thighs, soothing him as he tried to wiggle up onto a pillow. Inches away from the cutest little cock, he took one of Cooper's balls into his mouth to lightly suck on, using his tongue to swish around the little orb. A salty taste filled his mouth, but Ethan sucked harder just to hear Cooper's moans. He could almost feel the young cum churning inside.</p><p>"How about, I suck you first my beauty…" Ethan purred, the seventeen-year-old almost craving the feel of having the younger boy's cock slide past his lips. Something that he had truly enjoyed about being with Beast and Lewie, their young cocks had tasted amazing.</p><p>Whispering the final two words of Ethan's purr to him, Cooper blushed as he realised what the older teen was calling him, but nodded. "P-Pl-Please…"</p><p>"God, you are so cute when you beg, Coop!" Engulfing the pink head, Ethan and Cooper moaned in unison. One bucked his hips, thrusting a few inches into his crush's mouth, while the other pushed down his thighs and swallowed more of the five-inch cock. In one easy motion it was buried in Ethan's throat, and his nose was nestled in with Cooper's trimmed dirty-blonde pubes.</p><p>Next door, as he listened to every word as he slammed his girlfriend's pussy deep and hard, while fingering both twins on either side, Aidan growled hearing those words through Harley's phone. Wondering aggressively how Ethan could fall for moans that weren't even half as cute as his own little brothers'.</p><p>"E-E-Ethan is such a dork…" Harley whined, releasing a loud moan as Aidan's cock began picking up pace inside of her. Both whining about Aidan having to wear a condom. Though with the force of his thrusts, nobody would be surprised if it ripped.</p><p>"M-me next!" Crying out loudly, both twins ignored the phone, desperate for their neighbour's dick.</p><p>The twins begging to be next soon turned into groans and whines, as their cocks were squeezed hard by Aidan's cousin and Harley's best friend Ellie, as she leaned down and kissed their mushroom heads. "Aren't you boys meant to be focusing on me…"</p><p>Beast pouted, arching his back low and pushing his butt out. "N-nooo! Aidan's fingers made us want him first!"</p><p>Ellie smirked, squeezing both Beast and Lewie's balls hard.</p><p>"Well he's busy, and unless you want me to veto you and demand my right to have his dick next then you boys will give me some attention…"</p><p>"Oh my God, Eth- ETHAN!" Cooper fucked deeper into his neighbour's mouth, feeling the eager lips wrap around his cock and take it deep. The walls of Ethan's throat worked to milk him, and the talented tongue teasing every inch wasn't helping him stave off an orgasm.</p><p>Ethan grinned at the sounds of his younger crushes moaning from being sucked, with the seventeen-year-old's tongue teasing and working every inch of the five inch beauty.</p><p>Bobbing up and down at a steady pace, he teased the copious amounts of pre pumping down his throat. It trickled down his tongue, causing Ethan to moan and suck harder. One of his hands snaked up and caressed Cooper's bare chest through his onesie, brushing over his pink nipples or tracing a finger gently down the middle. All the while he never pulled off Cooper's cock, deepthroating the beautiful thing like a pro.</p><p>The seventeen-year-old having gotten numerous practice sessions of Lewie's equal size five-inch cock, which had been a constant point of argument between the twins since Lewie had gotten growth there before Beast, ending up a full inch more. Neither brother knew why they fell into the blowjob routine, since Ethan hated doing it and Lewie was bored in five minutes. With five minutes being nowhere enough time to get the glasses-clad fourteen-year-old close to release.</p><p>After a while of the older boy casually sucking him, Cooper was on edge. So without realising it, he placed both hands on either side of Ethan's head and guided him up and down. Thrusting deep and fast into the squishy mouth, feeling as Ethan's tongue lapped eagerly at the head, flicking across the tip. Fucking his crush's face, who hummed around his cock. The vibrations drove Cooper crazy, and he forced Ethan down a little harder in a moment of pure lust. Burying himself in Ethan's warm, wet tunnel.</p><p>"E-Eth-ETHAN!" Cooper moaned loudly, loving how good getting a blow job was.</p><p>With Ethan seemingly making sure that the fourteen-year-old's first blowjob was one of if not his best.</p><p>"Oh, god st-stop! Wa-wait Ethan! I'm gonna…!" Struggling to hold back, Cooper reached his limit. Ethan's tongue and throat assaulting his cock was too much to handle for a young boy. "I'm gonna cum!"</p><p>Ethan grinned widely at the sound of that, with the seventeen-year-old pulling off for a quick moment to purr towards his younger crush. "Cum for me my beauty, let me taste you…"</p><p>Balling his fists, gripping his blue sheets tightly when those sweet dark lips returned to pleasure him, Cooper thrust up and started to release his load. Pulsing with effort, his cock pumped ropes of hot, sticky cum onto Ethan's mouth. The older boy purposefully kept just the head in his mouth so he would tease each drop emptied onto his tongue. Cooper was a mess of moans and heavy breathing, riding out his orgasm and trying not to piss when he felt Ethan's tongue attack his tip.</p><p>The eyes of all five individuals listening to Ethan and Cooper, rolled their eyes when Cooper's moans continued. "E-ETHIEEEE!"</p><p>Once he felt the cock throb and began to soften, happy he had it all, Ethan pulled off with a very loud POP!</p><p>He opened his mouth, showing the load inside. But instead of swallowing it, he laid across Cooper's sexy body and kissed the boy. Using his tongue to share the load. Cooper blushed but allowed as Ethan's tongue almost fed him his own cum, until each of the two teenagers were able to enjoy the fourteen-year-old young cum. Both swallowing hard, teasing the salty-sweetness slide down into their stomachs before sharing another kiss.</p><p>While he knew it would embarrass the younger boy a little, Ethan found himself wanting to know if he had actually given Cooper's first. With the seventeen-year-old deciding to simply ask: "Was that your first blowie, dude?"</p><p>Cooper pulled his onesie over his eyes, sucking in his lips. He could still taste himself. The fourteen-year-old blushing at how submissive he had just been.</p><p>"Cooooooop, come on! Answer me," Ethan kissed the boy's button nose.</p><p>"E-Ethie…" Cooper whined, shivering and beginning to squirm a little from the new form of attention coming from his seventeen-year-old crush and friend.</p><p>About to open his mouth and ask again, an idea struck the older boy. Sitting back, he ran a hand through his dark hair and started to strip out of his onesie. This way Cooper had full access to see his sexy body, from the chocolate nipples, down his stunning six-pack and even a look at his toned ass that was tight enough to tell anyone to leave it alone. Once naked, he threw it away and turned back to Cooper. Keeping in mind to flex and feel himself up, Ethan worshipped himself with both hands. One on his chest to torture Cooper, and the other pumping his still throbbing seven and a half inch cock. Dripping pre all over the bed, he was getting a little needy.</p><p>"Okay you should be good at this. Would you rather tell me, or suck my dick?" He asked with an air of cockiness.</p><p>Cooper found himself giggling. "Y-You are meant to be asking the fans, what they would wrather…"</p><p>"Oh no, the fans don't get to see you looking like this," Ethan said, placing a hand to the boy's body. With the other hand still pumping his cock, the older boy found himself dying to get a picture of Cooper. So after a quick snap, he was back to massaging Cooper's chest and pinching his nipples.</p><p>Blushing, Cooper found himself asking: "O-Oh and who gets to see me like this?"</p><p>"Me and me only, unless I show you," Purring and kissing up the boy's middle, Ethan's cock grinded against Cooper's leg. "What kind of boyfriend would I be showing you off to just anyone?"</p><p>Cooper felt his head going faint as he whispered back the last word he listened to. "B-boy-boyfriend?"</p><p>"Hmm, boyfriend? Who said that?" A smirk touched Ethan's lips, thrusting against Cooper. "Are you asking me, Wrather?"</p><p>Once more, five sets of eyes rolled from the dorkiness of Ethan Diaz. Each decided that they could work out why Ethan never seemed to get a girl or boyfriends.</p><p>"I-I-I…" Unable to finish his thoughts, the fourteen-year-old blushed and hid himself under the closest thing he could grab ahold of.</p><p>Something that had Ethan smiling and unable to stop himself from leaning down once more. Kissing Cooper's sweet lips gently, Ethan moved back onto his knees while pulling the younger boy up along with him. They both sat quietly, stealing the occasional kiss or feeling each other up. Cooper was obviously very happy to finally get a feel of Ethan's washboard abs. Sinking down into the soft mattress, the older boy returned to pleasuring his cock. He really wanted to go further, but the way Cooper whined and blushed made things a little hard to actually get to.</p><p>"So, Coop… you never did answer my would you wrather. Suck me, or admit I was your first blowie?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>